


Best Fanfic Ever

by KairiKumiko



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiKumiko/pseuds/KairiKumiko
Summary: "I love you, Lauren." Kieran said,but it was a lie.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Tristan Sinclair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Soulmate AU





	Best Fanfic Ever

Lauren was crossing the street when a car almost hit her. The driver immediately got out of the car, a worried expression plastered over his handsome face. His bright turqoise eyes met her golden pensive eyes, and he instantly knew that it was love at first sight.

"Are you okay..?!" He asked worriedly, checking her for any injuries.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Wanna date?"

"Sure." Kieran replied, but before they went into his car, he got into his knees and pulled out a wedding ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lauren squealed with excitement, and they got married the next day.

Years passed and they had twins named Ephemerys and Sophism. They were currently at the beach, watching the sun set.

Kieran turned to look at Lauren, "By the way, my name's Kieran."

"I'm Lauren. Nice name." She said before pulling him into a kiss, and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
